


Ordinary Days

by WolfDogstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marauders' Era, happiness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDogstar/pseuds/WolfDogstar
Summary: A collection of ordinary moments , both happy and sad, in the life of the Marauder's. Some are good, some are bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, life is made up of small moments. So here's my take at ordinary days in the life of the Marauder's.  
> This work is related to my other work, To Touch You, but both can be read separately.   
> The link for To Touch You is attached below.
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9446267/chapters/21372536

Winter was retreating in Hogwarts. The crispy cold was melting away. The warms days and pleasantly cool nights would soon set in.  
Remus and Sirius were sitting beside the Great Lake watching the sun set behind the towering trees of the Forbidden Forest. Their fourth year exams were close but James had insisted that they take a little break to unsaturated their minds.   
And so here they were enjoying their free time. Remus and Sirius sat in comfortable silence, under a tree. A gentle steady wind blew making the grass nod their heads and shine with the golden rays of the setting sun.  
Occasionally they could hear James murmuring to Peter about his latest attempt to win Lily over or about a prank he was planing. Sirius sometimes caught a sentence or two and laughed softly. He was doodling on the patch of sand under his feet when suddenly Remus said," Its beautiful, isn't?"

Sirius looked up at Remus and his breadth hitched. Remus looked beautiful. The rays of the setting sun fell on his face and his soft honey coloured hair shined in the sun, illuminating his face in an unearthly aura. Sirius stared at Remus. He knew Remus was speaking about the whether but Sirius couldn't care about it. He just stared at Remus, unable to tear his eyes away from the person he had come to adore beyond logic.   
" Yeah. Beautiful" he finally said, referring to nothing but Remus and Remus alone.   
Remus closed his eyes and breather deeply, taking in the scent of the grass, the evening, the sun. His senses felt at peace with the surroundings. 

" I loving this wind." Remus said," this wind always blows before winter comes and retreats. It feels like a clash of the hot summer winds and cold winter ones, fighting to gain the upper hand to claim its hold over the whether. "  
Sirius watched Remus in awe as he spoke. He had never thought about the whether like that before. When Sirius made no reply Remus opened his eyes to find Sirius gazing at him. 

" What? Sirius are you not enjoying yourself? We can go back to the dorm...."

" No..no..its perfect. With you everything is perfect. I love it here."

Remus's heart skipped a beat. Sirius used the word 'love' so easily when it came to other things but he had never said it to Remus. The day after the full moon, a few months ago, when Remus had finally confessed his feeling to Sirius, Sirius had been ecstatic but he hadn't used the word 'love', saying, he didn't know the meaning of the word.

Remus's thought might have shown on his face for Sirius asked," You all right, Remus?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am fine."

The sun was almost gone and darkness was descending behind them. Suddenly Venus and Mars shinned brightly against the backdrop of a purple sky.

" I am sorry, you know." Sirius said.

"For what?"

Sirius shrugged. " I know I am difficult. I make a lot of mistakes. I try to think before I act but usually fail miserably. And I am incorrigible. But you and James and Peter always bear with me. So sorry and thanks for all of it."

Sirius was looking far away at the stars. He knew Remus would be looking at him with intense love in his eyes. If he looked at Remus now, he would falter under Remus's gaze and start blabbering all sort of nonsense.

" It is a part of your charm, Sirius. I would have you no other way." Remus positioned himself in front of Sirius and willed the grey stormy eyes to look at his own calm amber ones. He suddenly noticed that James and Peter were no where in sight.   
He placed a chaste kiss on Sirius's lips and cupped his face in his hands. " I love you. Every part of you...."  
Sirius shut Remus up by crushing his own lips into Remus's.   
" God.....thank you.....Remus...thank you." Sirius whispered to his lover in between passionate kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how frequently I will be able to upload. Will try to do it weekly. But please do let me know if you like it and if I should continue.   
> :-)


End file.
